Aidan the King Plant
"See me on legally qualified Mario Galaxy" - Aidan Aidan is a 15 year old freshman that joined Smash Club this year. He is a low ranking person trying to make his way up the ranks to be special. In Ultimate, he likes to play a combo of heavy defense and offense, trying to go for spikes and his favorite, shield breaks. People say he is good at the game, but he still doubts himself. Personality Normally, he is quiet and conversed. But around friends or people he knows well, he becomes a big loud dumb idiot. He talks very weird, stuttering, slurring words, extending words, shortening words, and shifting into random accents. When playing Smash, he tries to not get cocky, but ends up doing something stupid because he wanted to do something cool. He gets angered easily and hates hypocrites. History Aidan joined Smash Club after Papa Gino saw him playing a DS, and asked him if he played Smash 4. He said yes. Gino told him about a club that he helps runs about Smash. Aidan eagerly said he'd join. Mains Mains- Hero, Kirby Secondaries- Ganondorf, Dark Pit Main History When Aidan started in Smash 4, he went through many mains, Kirby, Zelda, Meta Knight, Dark Pit, and Palutena. After playing Rosalina, and found himself really good at her. But after hearing Nintendo was going to nerf Luma, the main reason he likes Rosalina, he set out to find a new main for Ultimate. He quickly found two candidates, King Dedede and Corrin. Just before Ultimate arrived, he watched the 11.1.18 Direct, and saw Piranha Plant was a fighter. At first, he disapproved of the idea. Then he realized. He always plays the green skin of characters so he can sing the song Mean Green Mother from Outer Space, and the person who sings that song is a giant piranha plant. He realized he could truly be a Mean Green Mother. When Ultimate did come out, he quickly discovered that Nintendo nerfed Corrin, so he stopped maining him. He still played King Dedede, who he excelled at. When Piranha Plant did come out, he instantly become good at him, to the point where even Fletcher was calling him the Piranha Plant King. He later picked back up Dark Pit and Kirby, and started playing R.O.B., Mario, Ganondorf, and Falco. He later dropped Dedede and became a Plant/ R.O.B. main. Then he realized Plant was bad and sadly dropped him, R.O.B. soon after. When Hero came out, he was already considered an RNG god, so he mained Hero. This was set in stone after top decking a hocus pocus, getting whack, and killing the bad farting man at 30, which is a 0.00006247% chance of happening. Trivia *His famous quote, "See me on legally qualified Mario Galaxy", came from when he discovered the "Ridley-cide". His favorite stage from Smash 4 was Omega Mario Galaxy, mainly because of the song, Grand Finale, since it only played on that stage. When he found out about the Ridley-cide, he went to Mario Galaxy to carry out his dirty work there, creating the quote, "See me on Mario Galaxy". He later found out he sucked at it, he was too cocky. So he changed it to battlefield form, and playing King Dedede and Piranha Plant on that stage, where he says his luck is most active. **A joke he makes with himself is "Well you can kiss my ass on legally qualified Mario Galaxy" *He is creating several animation series. He is just waiting to get good at drawing before he starts animating. *He is working on creating a game with his friend called, "Dream's Quest DX". *The only characters he plays that aren't green are Ridley (Meta Ridley), R.O.B. (Teal), Dark Pit (Blue), Falco (Pink), King K. Rool (Blue), and Jigglypuff (Bow) *He actually has a Piranha Plant puppet that he brings into Smash Club every Tuesday. *He plays the tuba, but no one cares about that * He his favorite games/ game series are Team Fortress 2, Starcraft II, & Kirby * He made this page so long because he had nothing better to do